Eternity
by rintsukiyomi
Summary: Rosalina Hawthorn and Destiny Lestrange are best friends. Both girls are hiding their own burdens. They hang out with Fred Weasley II, James Severus Potter, Roxanne, Dominique, and all the others. What if both of them fell in love with the two troublemakers at Hogwarts? Will everything end like a fairytale? If not, what will be of their friendships with everyone?
1. Prologue: The Sorting Hat

Once again, the Dining hall of Hogwarts was filled with buzzing students. This also meant the nervous, quivering pack of first years' stood waited for the Sorting Hat ceremony to be started. Whispers of excitement and anxiousness flowed through the group, but most conversations were pointed to a specific group. The gorgeous group of beauties holding all ranges of the infamous families. All stares were pointing at the glowing group of four.

James Potter was, no doubt, the most talked about. The son of the boy who lived and defeated the darkest wizard, Voldemort! Who wouldn't be ogling the handsome famous boy? The second most talked about was the Weasleys'. The twins, Fred the second and Roxanne, couldn't more different. Fred had the infamous flaming mop of red hair, warm brown eyes glinting with mischief, his skin pale with freckles. The gorgeous Roxanne had crazy, untamed afro styled black hair complimenting her face, her skin a milk chocolate, already having guys checking her out. They were the definition of polar opposites. Nobody could forget Dominique, she was Victoria's little sister, the two's beauty exceeding the rumors. She harbored the Weasleys flaming hair but inherited her mother's beautiful crystal blue eyes. She chatted with Roxanne casually, glaring slightly at seeing her sister at the Ravenclaw table. James and Fred winked to each other, both sliding to another pair of girls. James blue eyes danced with mischief at the girl in front of him, while Fred slung an arm around the girl beside the previous girl. "Hey Roza! What's up?" His brown hair was spiked slightly, eyes boring into hers. She was stunning. Her skin a snow white, eyes a sea green, end of her brown hair falling perfectly on her shoulders in light curls. She raised an eyebrow at Potter.

"We are about to get sorted into our _Houses _that will decide who we will be with for the rest of the years, and you're asking what's up?" Amusement twinkled in her eyes as a teasing smile tugged on her lips.

"Destiny, you nervous?" Fred asked, leaning a little too close for the exotic girl's comfort. Her skin was tanned slightly, her eyes were big, showing off her mesmerizing mixture of green and blue eyes. Her hair was on the borderline of black and brown, highlights heightening her hair. Her hypnotizing eyes meet his, trying to shrug him off.

"Noooo," She says sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Because I know I'm totally going to be put in the same Houses as Rosie!" Her pink lips pouting slightly, at the thought, as she reaches for Rosalina's comfort. "Rosieeee" She complained, wrapping Rosalina in a warm, tight embrace. "I'm going to kill myself if we aren't in the same House!"

"I know! Me too!" Rose pats Destiny's back softly, "Hopefully we will be in the same House." She says hopefully, but Destiny knew otherwise. All six of them watched as a student's name got picked.

Rosalina's POV

Her heart slammed against her chest repeatedly, her nerves getting the better of her as the names edged closer to hers. She didn't want to admit but she was dead scared. Sure she kept a cool, calm composure on the outside, but she's a mess in the inside. _Oh God,_ She thought as she knew her name was very close. She gripped Destiny's shirt, not realizing what she was doing.

"ROSALINA HAWTHORN!" McGonagall called, searching for the student. Her breath hitched, she was frozen in place. The only thing that brought her back to reality was Destiny giving her a small push to make her take a step and once she looked back to Destiny to give a death glare, Destiny gave a big reassuring smile and two thumbs up.

"You can do this!" Destiny called, earning a few glances. She focused on breathing in and out, trying to calm down. What if she wasn't put into the same House as Destiny? She wouldn't be able to make any friends. No, no. She can do this. She'll probably be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Destiny thought otherwise though. She says she'll definitely be in Ravenclaw, but she doesn't think she's smart enough for Ravenclaw. She held her head high, refusing to let anyone see her nervous and bothered. She could hear Destiny giggle in the background as she knew how anxious she was. Rose plomped down on the chair, closing her eyes slowly as the hat was placed on her head.

"So, you're a Hawthorn huh? But your current family is-"

"Get on with it!" She thought, cutting him off.

"Hm, good loyalty, hidden bravery, determination and drive to be better, excellent mind…" The Hat paused then states bluntly, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in loud cheers and claps at the new member. Rosalina stayed in her seat, eyes darting to her friends. She could see James clapping, giving her an encouraging smile. On the other hand, Destiny was clapping loudly, her eyes had lost the bits of hope she had. Rosalina got up, stumbling over to her House's table. As soon as she sat down, some other students struck a conversation with her.

Destiny's POV

Her heart shattered at Rosalina going to Ravenclaw. Don't get her wrong, she always knew Rose was, but she could never get into Ravenclaw. They weren't going to be in the same House. As Rose descended to her table, Destiny clapped loudly, hoping she had heard her. _It's okay, we'll make time for each other._ She thought, trying to reassure herself. She glanced back yet again, seeing Rose smile genuinely at her. Destiny returned with a small smile of her own.

"DESTINEY LESTRANGE!" McGonagall shouted. Her heart stopped as she heard whispers erupt at her last name. She looked down, holding down her bursting feelings. Fred's hand squeezed her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She took a small, shaky breath, straightening up and walking with confidence, despite her legs shaking slightly. She sat down slowly, closing her eyes tightly, not wanting to look at anyone for fearing of what she would do.

"Hm…you are a conflicting mind are you not?" The Hat swerved her head side to side.

"I don't know, you tell me," She thought, her hands gripping her new robes, wrinkling and crinkling them.

"A sense of loyalty, bravery, a smart mind, but I feel something more…." Her grip on her robes tightened, pulse racing drastically. "SLYTHERIN!" Instantly roars and shouts of Slytherin vibrated in the room. Her eyes snapped open, her hypnotizing orbs instantly meeting Rosalina's. They weren't together. Her heart sank, eyes darkening. What if Rosie finds someone to hang out with and leaves her? But as soon as Rosalina gave her a big smile, clapping, she knew that wouldn't happen. Her eyes switched to the other five, Fred clapping, shooting a big fist pump in the air to her, making her smile despite her turmoil. James laughed, clapping. _What idiots,_ she thought, knowing they were just trying to get attention. She stumbled up from her chair, drifting dazedly to the Slytherin table. She groaned slightly, rolling her eyes as she saw Collin. He was a thin boy with a little above average looks. He had blue eyes and black messy hair. He smirked evilly at her, forcing people to make room for her to sit in front of him. She turned to look at Rosalina, but she was too busy talking to people. She grumbled, muttering some curses, seeing that she had no choice but sit there. She refused to look at him once, piling food onto her plate to pig out.

Normal POV

Rosalina and Destiny watched as the rest of the group got sorted. James, Fred, Roxanne, and Dominique were all, of course, Gryffindor. Destiny's heart darkened and clouded up with loneliness. She couldn't even talk to anyone else on the table because of Collin. Atleast Rosalina was alone too right? She turned around, staring at Rosalina. They both exchanged miserable, suffering expressions. This was just horrible. Rosalina meet James eyes, he waved to her. Rose stared back emotionlessly and turned her head away, not bothering to wave back. Fred was busy digging in his food to see Destiny give him a small glance.

"Wow there Fred. The food isn't going anywhere!" James teased, wrapping an arm over Fred's shoulder.

"I'm starving! I didn't eat anything all day. _ALL DAY. _Imagine the horror!" As if to emphasize his point, he shoved more food in his mouth, moaning at its delicious flavor and taste. James laughed, patting his back sympathetically. All the students were digging in their food. James tapped Fred's shoulder, nodding with an evil gleam in his eyes. It was time to start off their pranking reputation now. Fred's smirk was lopsided and sly while James was sexy and crooked. They nodded in sync, about to pull their prank.

_(WHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO! _DONE!_ Anyways this whole story is dedicated to my eternal love, my Juliet, my Seina. Despite me being the girl I am Romeo -.- But I can be the perfect dude. Sorry ladies! I'm a female!~ I mean, /someone/ has to marry the guys in the world. Haha, sorry, it's like 6:30 A.M. and I just stayed up doing this so excuse any grammar and what not. I will fix that later on. And I'm like hyper but tired. So enjoy my hyperness now because I'm the most lazy, unmotivated person ever.)_

_(Re-edit: So basically, Fred and James aren't really friends with Destiny and Rosalina, there was an incident I can't tell you that happened that caused them to meet. After the Sorting it time skips like to their 5__th__ year. And they don't particularly know each other. JUST READ IT FOR GOD'S SAKE!)_


	2. Ch1 Train Ride Occurences

"I'm hungry." Destiny announced, laying down on the opposite bench of the compartment that Rosalina was sitting on. Rosalina looked up from her Percy Jackson book and raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Give me foooood." Destiny pleaded, acting as if she would die without food that second.

"No. Get it yourself." Rosalina retorted.

"Pleeaaaseee?" Destiny continued to pester the now annoyed Rosalina. But as Rosalina's lips parted, the door slid open abruptly. The two girl's attention immediately turned to the figures before them. "AL!" Destiny wrapped her lean arms around the younger boy, squeezing him tight. Albus Potter face heated up, embarrassed and awkward despite always being glomped by the young girl. He looked down, trying to hide his blush with his shaggy jet black hair.

He glanced at Destiny shyly, "Uh…hey Destiny." Destiny grinned, staring down at Albus.

"Still haven't grown since last year eh?" Destiny teased, ruffling Albus' hair.

"Shut up." Albus growled, giving a death glare, stepping back from Destiny.

"Hey Scorp." Destiny smiled, waving. "Seen you've grown unlike Al." She grinned at Albus' writhing look. Scorpius Malfoy only nodded in response. Destiny eyebrow twitched at Scorpius' lack of reply, about to yell at him. Scorpius turned his head to Rosalina, completely ignoring the fuming Destiny. Destiny ears twitched at Albus' mocking snicker. "Shut up shortie!" Albus stuck his tongue at her.

"You do know I'm taller than you right?"

"Only by an inch! Big deal!" They continued to their pointless discussion as the other, more level headed two ignored them.

"Hey Rosalie." The pale blond haired boy said coolly and uncaringly.

Rosalina smiled in response, "Hey Scorp, what's up?" But before the boy could answer, a pretty girl with flaming red hair stomped in, her brown eyes sharp and blazing.

"I can't believe _you_ are a prefect Malfoy!" She shouted, obviously outraged at the absurdity of the thought.

"You're a prefect too?" Scorpius retorted calmly, "I'm a prefect because I _earned _it Weasley." Rose face turned as red as her hair, shaking from anger. She didn't seem to notice Rose and Destiny at all, continuing to focus on bickering with Scorpius. Albus covered his ears, to his bad luck, he was in a deafening distance of the two.

"Rose, Malfoy, Quiet down! You both are causing a loud ruckus!" Another red head exclaimed, older than all of them. The appearance of the girl made everyone cringe slightly.

"Idiots." Rosalina muttered as Destiny edged away from Molly's line of vision. _Oh God. It's Molly, _Destiny thought, trying to not to be found, quickly hiding all the things she wasn't supposed to bring onto the train before the Head Girl could spot them. Molly scolded the two, her chocolate brown eyes flashing warningly. Rose stared at the ground, ashamed at her actions and the scolding she was receiving. Scorpius didn't even change visage, looking to the side uncaringly, not affected by Molly's scolding.

"And why are you guys just standing there?! Albus!" Albus winced slightly, who was trying to avoid Molly's wrath. "You all have to find a compartment. _NOW. _Go!_" _Molly shoed the three 4th years off, not paying any heed to the two girls in the compartment. Destiny sighed in relief, successfully hiding her belongings, hugging her bag close, kissing it.

"My babies. Don't worry! You're safe now!" Destiny cooed to her bag. Rosalina's watched her best friend in amusement, shaking her head with a smile. Destiny grinned goofily at her smile, stroking her bag lovingly.

"Oh, seems that this compartment is taken." A male voice resonated, causing the two girls to swerve their heads in surprise at the new comers. Rosalina immediately glared at the boy, while distaste shaped Destiny's features.

"Come on James." The pretty girl giggled, glued to James Potter's arm.

"Yes, it's taken, be on your way now, Potter." Destiny remarked, giving a fake but sugary sweet smile.

"Sorry." James said casually and insincerely, walking away with the hyena giggling girl calmly, Destiny made a disgusted facial expression at his retreating back.

"So." Destiny pressed, breaking the tense silence as her expression turned back to normal, "Food?" She said, eyes big, her palms upward as she awaits her food.

"No! I'm not giving you food! Get it yourself!" Rosalina exasperatedly responds, leaning back, showing she had no intention of getting the food.

"Meanie!" Destiny yelled childishly, sticking her tongue out. Rosalina also stuck her tongue back out to her. Destiny grumbled, complaining under her breath as she dug through her bag for some grub, until her fingers brushed against an envelope. "Hm?" She pulled it out, examining it.

"What's that?" Rosalina inquired, standing up and sitting next to Destiny, staring at the envelope curiously.

Destiny shrugged, "I don't know, came in the mail in the summer. Never got around to opening it." Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Destiny grinned, "Well open it!" Rosalina's impatience was growing more and more apparent after the multiple interruptions.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Destiny began to opening it, slipping her slim fingers in and pulling out a badge. She dropped the envelope, staring at the badge in her hand with wide eyes, staying silent from surprise.

"Oh my god Destiny! You're captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team!" Rosalina exclaimed happily, grinning ear to ear.

"Am…am I dreaming? Is this what I think it is?" Destiny stuttered out dazedly, staring incredulously at the object.

"Of course it is idiot!" Destiny blinked multiple times, in some sort of denial.

"Really?" She asked further.

"Yes, how can you not see it?! You're holding it in your hand!" Destiny's bottom lip quivered slightly, eyes getting misty and watering as her lips gave a shaky smile.

"I-I'm the captain!" She shouted with pride and accomplishment, examining the badge more closely, her fingers sliding over the object gently. Rosalina smiled brightly for her best friend, knowing how much it meant to her.

"Wow! You're captain too?!" Rosalina mentally screamed at yet another interruption. Destiny's moist, exotic eyes blinking back the tears, her slightly blurry vision clearing to meet a tall, lanky figure with a mop of flaming red hair. Fred II Weasley. The teenager's warm and joyful brown orbs were glued to the badge in Destiny's hand.

"Y-yeah." Destiny's voice was small and a bit shaky, shocked at his sudden appearance. She was never good at having a flow of words. She was no natural talker, especially when met with something out of the blue. It took a while for her to register his words. "Wait. You're also captain?"

Fred seemed to stand taller, chest in the air, swelling with shining pride as a cheeky grin formed on his freckled face, "Ay. The Captain of Gryffindor!" Destiny gave a small smile at his obvious happiness at that earned title.

"Congrats! Just so you know, you Gryffindors' are going to have your arses kicked so badly, you guys will be ashamed to show your faces in Hogwarts. Especially now that _I'm _captain." Destiny smirked cockily, striking a competitive fire in Fred.

Rosalina rolled her eyes, slightly amused at her first mate's sudden confidence, "Isn't it more like the Slytherin team will be in ruins now that you're captain?" Fred let out a small laugh at the retort. Destiny glared at Fred sharply, not taking Rosalina's words to heart since it was always like that.

"Psh! Just you wait! Slytherins will definitely win the House Cup this year!" Destiny grinned, her eyes challenging Fred with no fear. Rosalina heaved a sigh, wondering what caused Fred to visit their compartment anyways.

"Were you here for something?" Rosalina drawled out, hinting him to get out and leave them in peace.

"Ah, I was going to ask you ladies if you happened to see James around?" Destiny grin faltered slightly, rolling her shoulders, she regained her lazy, cool attitude.

"Yah, he came around here not too long after you. But I wouldn't bother him right now, he's got his hands full, if you know what I mean." Destiny replied curtly, making Fred doubt that she was the same person from a second ago.

"Thanks. Bye Destiny, Rosalina. Catch you ladies later." He gave a quick smile and wave before sliding the compartment door closed after him.

"Well today's just been full of annoyances if I do say so myself." Rosalina huffed, arms cross as she sank deeper into her seat, having interrupted her reading countless times got on her nerves like no tomorrow.

"I wouldn't say it was _all_ annoyances. After all, I'm the bloody _captain!_ If that's annoying then I don't know what to do with you! After all, it means so much to me." Destiny gave a big puppy dog face to Rosalina.

"Disgusting." Rosalina coldly brushed off her off with no remorse.

"How cruel! You're so heartless Rosie!" Destiny whimpered and whined, pushing Rosalina's patience.

"If you don't shut up in the next second, I will _murder_ you." Destiny paid no heed to the warning and continued to complain and chatter. "Ugh! You're so bloody irritating!"

"Hehe." Destiny grinned brightly as Rosalina made a face at her. "Bloody hell, when are we going to arrive at Hogwarts?! It seems like we've been here for ages!"

"We're almost there so but patient for once. I know it's hard for you, be _try _to act your age." Destiny stuck her tongue out at her, and Rosalina mirrored the action.

"Twat." Destiny muttered under her breath, "Ow!"


End file.
